BW061: Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |local =Milos Island |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Lewis, Charles, Clay, Old Woman, Citizens |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Snivy, Cilan's Pansage, Cilan's Stunfisk, Iris' Excadrill, Lewis' Gothorita, Charles' Accelgor, Landorus (debut), Thundurus, Tornadus, Lewis' Lilligant Multiples of Pokémon: Patrat, Deerling, Sawsbuck, Pidove, Tranquill, Darumaka, Darmanitan, Cottonee, Swanna, Alomomola, Blitzle, Basculin |guest =Lewis }} is the 11th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis As Ash prepares for his Gym Battle with Clay when he walks in the gym, he has another problem in his mind. Clay has no time for a gym battle because he said that he ran out of Revival Herbs which is the king of all healing herbs. So Ash and co. decided to go find Revival Herbs and the only place where they grow (given by Charles' advice) is the Island of Legend where the Kami Trio lives. As Ash and co. arrives to the island, the clouds darkens the atmosphere and wind and thunder appear in the sky. A local boy name Lewis comes by and tells them that Grass Pokémon aren't doing so good when their sick since all of the Revival Herbs are dried up. However, the next day, as Ash and co. are doing the rain-making ceremony in order for it to rain, fierce Tornadus, the Cyclone Pokémon appear in such a rage and attack them due to the fact the shrines of Tornadus and Thundurus are desecrated, when their wedges are smashed making them angry as savage Thundurus, the Bolt Strike Pokémon appear from the raging storm as they battle fiercely for a very long time. The only Pokémon that can stop these two is the Abundance Pokémon, Landorus. Ash and co. decide to help Lewis and the other Grass-type Pokémon. Can they successfully summon Landorus to stop these mighty gods from destroying the island and all of Unova? Episode Plot A man picks up a plant, which turns into dust. He sees the Revival Herbs have dried up. He walks a bit and notices a storm is approaching. The clouds gather and strike a thunder at one of the desecrated shrines. Later, the heroes come to the Gym, where Ash wants to challenge Clay. However, Clay tells he has business to do, as he is out of Revival Herbs. He goes out, telling the heroes to get the Revival Herbs, then he can challenge Ash. Ash is displeased, but Cilan advises to look out in the market. They meet up with Charles and tell him they need a Revival Herb. Charles asks a trader, who shows them the herb, but replies it is for the Pokémon Center. He tells them he is out of herbs, so Charles suspects something happened on Milos Island, the Island of Legends, where the herbs grow and Legendary Pokémon live. After taking a boat, they ask a lady at Milos Island where they can find the herbs. She points at the mountain, where a man named Louis can guide them. The heroes climb up and, duing the dusk, meet up with Lewis and tell him they need Revival Herbs. They come to his cabin and see a sick Lilligant. Lewis reports she was his partner, but got sick, along with some Cottonee that live nearby. Lewis worries the land itself may be sick and affecting the Pokémon. Without Lilligant, he cannot find the Revival Herbs. Iris wonders why the Revival Herbs grow on this island, so Louis tell her a story. He shows them a scroll, in which is stated Landorus got in the middle of a battle with Tornadus and Thundurus. It got wounded in the battle and fell down. The people of the Milos Island healed it, giving Landorus strength to fight back and drive Thundurus and Torandus away. To thank the people for healing it, Landorus revived the land, giving it Revival Herbs to grow on. However, the land does not grow the Revival Herbs, but Lewis announces a rain ceremony will be commenced tomorrow. A Gothorita appears, making Lewis remember it was a Gothorita that healed Landorus. The Revival Herb it brought is still dried up. Nevertheless, Gothorita sees Axew and befriends him. Next day, Lewis and the heroes place some grass, then Lewis ignites it as a part of the ceremony. He pleads Landorus to conjure rain to make Revival Herbs grow. Gothorita focuses on the smoke of the fire, causing clouds to be conjured. Unexpectedly, Tornadus is formed from the clouds. Torandus blows the wind, using Hurricane and Air Slash. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, though Tornadus dodges and uses Hidden Power. Lewis, Iris and Ash go to check Tornadus' obelisk, while Cilan sends Pansage, who uses Bullet Seed on Tornadus, who avoids the attack. Lewis, Ash and Iris see the obelisk being desecrated, shocking them. They go to Thundurus' obelisk. Tornadus uses Hidden Power, hitting Pansage. Tornadus attacks, but Pansage digs to dodge and uses Solarbeam, hitting Tornadus, who still floats. As Iris and Axew leap on the rocks, they slip, but Gothorita saves them using Telekinesis. They come to Thundurus' shrine, which is also desecrated. A lightning bolt strikes, as Thundurus appears, blowing them away by Thunder and Focus Blast. Thundurus moves away. Pansage is being hit, so Cilan calls him back. Thundurus faces Tornadus; the latter using Air Slash and the former Focus Blast. Tornadus uses Hidden Power, hitting Thundurus, who uses Wild Charge. To stop them, Ash sends Snivy, who uses Leaf Storm. However, Tornadus dodges and blasts her off using Hurricane. Thundurus uses Focus Blast, but Snivy uses Vine Whip to dodge. Iris sends Excadrill, who uses Focus Blast, but gets negated and hit by Tornadus' Secret Power. Axew uses Dragon Rage, hitting Thundurus, who uses Thunder, but gets negated by Cilan's Stunfisk's Mud Bomb. Tornadus uses Hurricane, blowing them away. Meanwhile, Team Rocket observes, pleased Thundurus and Tornadus came, as Dr. Zager told desecrating the shrines would summon them. Still, they need the twerps to do a final thing for them. Snivy uses Leaf Storm and Excadrill Drill Run. However, Tornadus' Hurricane negates Leaf Storm, while Excadrill is blown on Snivy via Thundurus' Wild Charge. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, along with Stunfisk's Thundershock, which hits Thundurus, who retaliates with Focus Blast, but misses. Pikachu falls down, while Stunfisk gets hit by Tornadus' Hammer Arm. Iris wakes Excadrill from unconsciousness, then calls him back. Cilan calls Stunfisk back and Ash Snivy. Cilan sees they are just too powerful, while Lewis asks of Gothorita to send their thoughts to Tornadus and Thundurus. Gothorita hesitates, but Axew persuades it. Gothorita does that, but Tornadus and Thundurus continue to battle. Thundurus gets hit by Tornadus' Hammer Arm and retaliates using Wild Charge. Lightning strikes the island, causing a fire. Lewis claims the only option to stop them is to summon Landorus itself. Lewis asks Iris to become the shrine maiden. Iris panics, but is told Gothorita will help her out. Iris dresses as the shrine maiden and heads with Lewis, Ash and Cilan to Landorus' shrine. Iris kneels in front of the shrine, asking for Landorus' help. Gothorita, aided by the mysterious stones, sends the message in form of beams that form into light. Debuts Character Lewis Move Hurricane Gallery Clay makes his demand BW061 2.jpg Landorus, the Legendary Pokémon BW061 3.jpg The shrine maiden and Gothorita healed Landorus BW061 4.jpg The dried Revival Herb BW061 5.jpg Gothorita befriends Axew BW061 6.jpg Lewis places the grass BW061 7.jpg Gothorita prays for the summoning BW061 8.jpg The smoke creates a cloud BW061 9.jpg A furious Tornadus appears BW061 10.jpg The desecrated obelisk BW061 11.jpg Thunder strikes the obelisk BW061 12.jpg Thundurus releases electricity BW061 13.jpg Snivy comes to Ash BW061 14.jpg Axew convinces Gothorita to persuade the Legendary Pokémon BW061 15.jpg Gothorita releases its thoughts BW061 16.jpg Iris, the shrine maiden BW061 17.jpg The ritual is working }} Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes focusing on Axew Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes animated by Tatsuya Annoura Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes